


Jacks and B

by caleprwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes likes to cuddle, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Tony hates cats, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: Jacqueline (Jacks) finally lets her twin brother in on what she does and how she came to be in her line of work.She's a physics genius specializing in Weapons Research and Development for SHIELD. Twin brother Brandon gets to meet the Avengers as they prepare for their grandmother's funeral. This begins as Domestic Avengers and heads in the direction of missions and mayhem!





	1. Jacks and B

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story of Jacks! I'm so excited to develop her character and can't wait for comments on where you'd like to see her go. Please comment or inbox suggestions, I'll be adding new chapters and adventures. Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Avengers characters belong to Marvel.

“Oh my God! Jacks!”

Shit. He didn’t sound too happy.

“What is it?” you asked, more out of apprehension than annoyance. You swung down from the attic opening to find your twin brother with a box of letters in his lap. He held one open in his hand, his eyes wide as he rose and wrapped you in a crushing hug. Even there in your twin’s embrace and next to the lit fireplace, you shivered The chill wasn’t from the January snowstorm, but from deep inside your body.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked softly. “I should have been there, I would have protected you. I’m so sorry, Jacks.”

In that moment you lost it. All the years of hurting and healing, all the progress you had made, gone. You fought with everything you had to not feel like the same broken victim. You clung to your brother, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I just couldn’t, B. I know you’d have been there for me, but I was too ashamed to tell you.” You pulled away and wiped your eyes. “Gram had gone through the same thing, and I- I didn’t want to tell anyone, but she knew. She saw it on my face, said she figured it out because she’d gone through something similar before she met Gramps.”

Brandon reached out and held you by your shoulders. “You can’t hide things from me, Jacks. You gotta tell me. We don’t keep things from each other, all right?”

“You’re right“ you agreed, looking down at your feet. He was right. Your whole lives- until that point- you’d been open and honest with each other. You’d always had a special bond, more than that of twins, your grandmother always said, which is why you couldn’t let him read any more letters. You took the box from your brother and dumped the letters in the roaring fireplace. The papers lit up slowly, the flames licking the ink from the pile of letters until they were nothing but ash. “I killed him, B. I’m not the same person anymore, you gotta know that.” 

“You’re always gonna be the same person to me” he vowed. You felt him reach out and grab your hand, the familiar squeeze that said ‘I’m here, never leaving you’. You smiled and looked to your left. Your twin, the yin to your yang, he’d always been there for you and you loved him for it. “So, when are you gonna tell me the rest? I’ve got all night.” A relieved smile slowly made it’s way across your face. It was good to be home.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it all went wrong, she had to make it right.

Study group had run late, with finals approaching it wasn’t out of the ordinary for people to be up later than usual. You quickly walked across campus from the library, eager to get back to your dorm and sleep. You arrived to find THAT scarf on the door handle. Great. Of all the nights to have her girlfriend over, your roommate picked tonight. Didn’t that idiot know finals were in the morning? 

You knocked on the door, pissed at the inconvenience. “Seriously Kaitlyn? I have class in seven hours!”

The only response you got was the sound of muffled giggles coming from inside the room. You considered going to the RA but that would cause so much more drama, then you’d really never get any sleep. You checked the time on your phone again. 12:24am. Good thing there was a 24 hour diner nearby. You knocked again, more impatient this time. “I’m coming back in an hour, I really need to sleep so when I get back I’m coming in either way!” you warned. A tired Jacqueline Maria O’Connor wasn’t someone anyone wanted to deal with, especially a roommate who was the reason for it.

Lugging your books and purse back across campus and two streets down, you arrived at the diner. It was pretty empty with the exception of a few patrons here and there. You settled into a booth in the corner and pulled out your Physics notes after ordering a hot chocolate. 

The waitress brought it to you sprinkled with cinnamon, just like your grandmother made and you felt a twinge of loneliness. It had been too long since you were home. You texted your brother, for once grateful for the difference in time zones since he was on the west coast.

‘Miss u B’ you sent, and waited for a response as you sipped your hot chocolate. Your face lit up when you saw the three dots blinking on your screen as your twin wrote back. 

‘Wat r u doin up… FINALS!’ he responded, then ‘U ok?’

‘Roomie and her GF are BUSY’ you sent, picturing the look on his face. Like most men, your brother loved the thought of two women together and he’d surely enjoy the visual. 'Whatcha doin?’

‘Movie is starting- sry. Good luck on finals. Text me when ur done, wanna hear how it went’ he replied. 

You sent him a thumbs up emoji and put down your phone. 40 more minutes and you’d head back to your dorm. You were tired and knew you were being more than generous. You ordered pancakes and a hard boiled egg. Carbs to help you sleep and protein because you’d need it to get through class. You poured over your physics notes one last time until you were confident. It was the last semester and you we so close to your PhD you could taste it, though at the moment it tasted like blueberry pancakes. 

You paid your ticket and thanked the waitress on your way out. You knew you could get back sooner if you just cut across the alley and you were too tired to use good judgement. Halfway down the dark alley you heard steps behind you and knew in your gut you’d made the wrong choice. 

You were just about to run when the man grabbed you from behind and pushed you up against the wall face first. That night your life changed forever. He held a knife to your neck and demanded your money and you gave him your purse. Blood ran down from your brow and you begged him to not hurt you. He slammed you back against a dumpster, put his knife down on the lid next to your head and and reached down to undo his belt. In that moment you knew you had to fight back. Without even stopping to think, you reached back, grabbed the knife and plunged it into his neck. Hot, sticky blood sprayed against your face and the man crumpled into a gurgling mess. 

You ran. Ran until you got back to your dorm and pounded on the door wildly, waking your neighbors. Everything from that point was a blur. The hospital, the detectives, the interview. You never wanted to relive it but your grandmother knew something was different about you when you came back home. You shut out others completely, made up your finals and left school. You refused to walk at graduation and the school mailed you your diploma. After leaving to serve on a 6 month response team in the Peace Corps, you were finally able to write your grandmother and tell her what happened that night.

The decision to join the Peace Corps was the best one you ever made. It set in motion the events that led to you joining the Weapons Research and Development division of SHIELD. 

“So that’s how I started at SHIELD. I’m sorry for keeping it from you, B.”

“My sister’s an Avenger? I didn’t see that coming” he muttered incredulously. 

“No, not an Avenger, just an Agent- but yeah, I guess so” you smiled. “So, you still wanna be my brother?”

“Well… Let me think about it” he laughed, playfully slugging you in the shoulder. “You’re officially the coolest person I know.”

“Always have been, B.”


	3. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovingly dysfunctional group shows up unannounced to help Jacks and Brandon before their grandmother's services. Brandon gets a glimpse into the life of the domestic Avengers.

The next morning the bell rang. You shuffled to the door, trying not to trip over the cat as he attacked your wool socks. 

“Surprise! We brought donuts!” Steve smiled brightly as he, Sam, Bucky, Nat, Clint and Wanda filed in past you. “You didn’t think we’d make you do all the work alone, did you?”

“Jacks, who’s at the- Holy crap, it’s the Avengers?” Brandon gaped as he finished rubbing his tired eyes. 

“You were holding out on us” Wanda admonished. “This is your brother, yes?” You laughed and dropped your head. 

“Guys, this is Brandon, my twin. Brandon, meet-”

“Wanda” she said and stepped forward offering her hand. You and Wanda had become close in the short time you’d been at SHIELD and after you showed her photos of your brother, she asked many times when she’d be able to meet him. Being a Silicon Valley hot-shot meant he didn’t get back home to Upstate New York very often. Brandon took her hand and blushed lightly at the attention, pink dusting across his cheeks and at the tips of his ears. You thought it was adorable that your brother was star-struck. 

“Well now that you’ve met Wanda, I can introduce you to the rest of these dorks” you said. Steve stepped forward and made the introductions as you took the box of donuts to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Bucky followed you into the kitchen and made himself at home. 

“Need any help Doll?” he asked as he hopped up onto the counter and grabbed a coconut donut out of the box. You never took for granted his ability to make you feel better and walked over to stand between his legs after turning on the machine. 

“You being here is everything I need” you smiled up at him and wrapped your arms around his middle. He leaned down and hugged you, dropping a kiss on top of your head, rubbing your back with his free hand. 

If you were close to Wanda, then you and Bucky were inseparable. Besides the fact that he was smoking hot, you shared an easy connection. He had been withdrawn for a long time after Steve and Sam had found him. After the deprogramming of the trigger words thanks to Wanda’s capabilities and a ton of therapy and work with other vets, he still hadn’t been physical with anyone besides Steve outside of shaking hands when necessary, that is until he met you. 

At first you had wondered what it was about you that broke him out of his shell, but soon stopped caring. You were just as comfortable with him and in no time, the two of you were attached at the hip. Movie nights usually included either your legs across his lap with him rubbing your feet, or his head in your lap while you played with his hair. Even Steve was surprised at the amount of affection you showed each other.

“Sorry- am I interrupting?” Brandon asked awkwardly as he entered the kitchen to grab some coffee. Wanda laughed softly behind him.

“You will get used to it, those two are always together” she said and reached into the box to find a chocolate twist. “Brandon?” she said coyly as she picked up the box and offered him a sweet pastry.

“Thanks” he said grabbing a sugar donut. “So, are you two a thing?” he asked you as you filled the cups with coffee. You smiled at Bucky and he looked to you for help. He still wasn’t comfortable with people he didn’t know, and the two of you hadn’t ever really defined your relationship since everyone at the tower just accepted it for the strange thing it was. 

“We’re friends” you offered, not wanting to speak for Bucky. Your twin gave you a knowing look, he could read you better than anyone and knew this wasn’t the time to ask. It was obvious to him by your reaction that you wanted more but he didn’t want to press the question considering the Winter Soldier was sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Coffee!” Clint yelled, barging into the kitchen. “Please tell me it’s not decaf, it’s too fuckin’ early for no caffeine” he said swiping the cup from your hand and slurping his life-blood, his eyes rolling back into his head.

You couldn’t help but laugh, the look on your brother’s face was priceless. 

“Manners are over-rated with this group” you explained as you took cups to the living room where Steve, Sam and Nat were, the fire Steve made just starting to warm up the room. Bucky followed you out with the box of donuts and Clint trailed behind with his accosted cup of coffee.

Brandon and Wanda also joined you as everyone found a place to sit. Sam began with questions about services and what help they could offer. 

“B’s got the services planned, and we’ve gone through most of the Gram’s things. The church was really grateful for the donations. I just don’t know what we’re going to do with the house.” You looked at your brother. Neither of you had decided that part yet. His life was on the west coast so it wasn’t practical for him to keep the house. You traveled so much with missions and field work but couldn’t bring yourself to part with your childhood home.

“Why don’t you keep it Jacks? You’re closer with working in the city, and I can tell you aren’t okay with selling it” Brandon suggested. You looked at your twin, blue-green eyes to brown and smiled. You missed him so much and even though the circumstances weren’t the best, you were grateful for the time you got with him. 

“Are you sure?” you asked, your voice small and in that moment Mittens jumped up into your lap and nuzzled against your chin.

“Yeah, and by the way- you get Mittens too” he laughed. Your brother NEVER liked Mittens, and the feeling was mutual, Mittens hated him right back.

“You hear that handsome?” you said to grumpy cat in your lap. “You get to come to the tower, Tony will LOVE that!” 

“Oh! Oh! I know! Bring him but don’t tell Tony. Fifty bucks says he won’t notice for at least a week” Clint said, pulling money from wallet and smacking it down on the coffee table.

“Two weeks” Sam said, smacking cash down on top of Clint’s pile. 

“Get Bruce in on it and I say at least three” Nat laughed holding her hand out to Steve so he could add to the pot. Steve shook his head laughing but handed Nat the money anyway.

“I’m with Nat” Steve said.

“Smart man, Stevie. I wouldn’t go against my lady if I were you” Bucky teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the notes! So far, Wanda has a thing for Brandon, Steve and Nat are together, Clint is Clint, and Jacks and Bucky begin thinking about defining their relationship. In the next chapter, counselor and confidant Sam gives some sage advice to Bucky on how to be everything Jacks needs.


	4. Sam to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are both clueless, but Sam knows a lost puppy when he sees one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure- I am having so much fun writing this story!

“Spit it out, man. What’s got you so uptight?” Sam asked Bucky during their run with Steve early the next morning. 

“Nothin’. I’m fine” Bucky replied keeping his eyes trained straight ahead. 

“Buck, what’s going on? Sam’s right, you’ve been uptight all week” Steve chimed in. Usually on their morning runs, Bucky liked to troll Sam, however he’d been uncharacteristically quiet, even for Bucky. 

“I’m at a loss. I know this is hard for Jacks, and I wanna be there for her but I never know what to say. Stevie, you keep tellin’ me how good I was with dames but I’m not that guy anymore.”

“You’re here, man! That’s what she needs. Just do what you do.”

“Sam’s right, Buck. She just needs you to be here- unless you’re thinkin’ what I think you’re thinkin’. Is that it?”

Bucky blushed, a small smile breaking through the scowl he liked to wear when talking to Sam. Leave it to Steve to see right through him, now he’d never hear the end of it from Sam.

“What’s this? The greatest ladies man of WW2 needs advice on talking to a woman? Man, could this day get any bett- Ow! Hey!” Sam yelled, trying to keep his balance running as the super soldier to his left slugged him in the arm. “All right, I deserved that. I’ll let it slide this time” Sam teased, rubbing his left shoulder. 

“Shit, someone’s gotta help me Wilson. If it weren’t for Natalia, Stevie here’d still be a blushin’ virgin” Bucky drawled, causing the two men to laugh out loud and Steve to turn bright red. 

“No lyin’ Buck” he agreed. “Let’s get some coffee.”

*****

“Timin’ could be better, huh?” Bucky asked absently stirring the sugar into his cup.

“Look, Barnes. One thing you gotta get behind is the timing’s never perfect. Human race would’ve been wiped out centuries ago if timing had anything to do with love.” The two super soldiers listened intently to Sam. It was as much a learning experience for Steve as it was for Bucky. “So where do you see things going in a perfect world?”

Bucky shook his head and sighed. “I used to want the whole American dream. Wanted to come home to a wife, kids, house, picket fence… back when I thought that was all possible.”

“And now?” Steve asked. 

“Now I just want her. Anytime I’m with Jacks, I’m home. Doesn’t matter if we’re fightin' side by side on a mission or layin’ on the couch, I’m happy because as long as I’m next to her.”

“I know what you mean, Buck” Steve said and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t know what the hell you two need me for. Seems like you got it all figured out. Tell her how you feel, man. It’s simple- except for you, Steve. I’m not giving you advice on Nat, she’ll kill me.”

Steve chuckled, a blush lightly coloring his cheeks. “You’d be surprised, she can be a real sap.”

“Look, Barnes, the memorial’s tomorrow. Life is short. Make your move- you won’t regret it.”

“And if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Bucky asked hesitantly. “Then I make an ass out of myself.”

“Whatever man, you do that every day you wake up” Sam teased. “Really, though. She’s just as into you as you are to her. Trust me, I know when a lady’s off the market, and Jacks has got it bad for you. In fact, she’s the only one more clueless than your sorry ass.”

“Thanks, Wilson. I think…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words and suggestions you've been sending! I promise to get them all worked in as best as I can :) Bucky's getting ready to make his move!


	5. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally makes his move :)

Later that evening Brandon and Wanda had gone to dinner and the rest of the team returned to the hotel. Bucky stayed behind to help you finish last minute prep for the service. The two of you sat on the sofa going through old photo albums as you relived memories from your childhood.

“This one’s from our first Christmas here. We were so little, so broken after losing our parents. You know the only reason I remember what they looked like was Gram. She’d tell me every day how I have our mom’s eyes, and B has our dad’s smile” you leaned into Bucky’s side. “I never stopped to think how much she missed them too.” 

“I’m glad I got to meet her” Bucky said fondly, recalling the time you guys were on a mission and needed to wait out a HYDRA Op in the city, so you stayed the night at your grandmother’s house. 

“She was too, told me I was lucky she was too old for you” you laughed. “Said she LOVED that hair of yours, and your smile. That you’re a real looker.”

Bucky blushed. What was it about him that made so appealing to older women? “I’d have had to disappoint her” he said. “Someone else’s already got my heart.” 

You tensed at his comment and moved away a bit, suddenly feeling guilty for being so close. “Who’s the lucky girl?” you asked, not meeting his eyes. You silently reprimanded yourself for getting your hopes up. Bucky was obviously only interested in being your friend, you told yourself. You didn’t know he had feelings for someone else. 

Shit, Bucky thought. Why did he trust Wilson? He sucked at this, read it all wrong. Sam’s words from earlier rang in his mind. What was it he said? ‘...she’s the only one more clueless than your sorry ass’. Well, it was now or never, so he took a gamble. 

“Who’s the lucky girl? You mean you really don’t know?” Bucky asked and you fiddled with the corner of the page in your hand. He gently turned your face to his, and his soft gray eyes met your blue-green ones as. “It’s you, Doll. It’s always been you.” 

“Me?” you asked incredulously. “A-Are you sure?” You silently kicked yourself for being so eloquent. 

“Of course I’m sure, Doll. But I-if you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay. I just thought you should know.”

“What- no!” you stuttered and his face fell. “I mean, yeah, I do- feel the same way.” You closed your eyes, amazed at your personal capacity for awkwardness. When you opened your eyes, you saw a very confused Bucky looking at you and you smiled. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now” he whispered as he leaned in and lightly pressed his soft, warm lips to yours. 

Your eyes fluttered closed and you relaxed into his embrace, kissing him back. As your arms snaked around his neck he pulled you into his lap. You smiled against his lips and he softly licked into your mouth, causing you to moan softly. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close. The feeling of being in his arms was everything you ever wanted. When you separated he pressed his forehead to yours and smiled softly. 

“How’d I get so lucky, Doll?” he asked and pressed another soft kiss to your lips before brushing a stray lock of hair behind your ear. 

“I’m the lucky one” you smiled and the door opened, bringing you back to reality. 

“Oh, uh. Sorry” Brandon muttered as he entered the living room, trying not to make eye contact with you or Bucky as you straddled his lap. “I just dropped Wanda off.”

“It’s okay, B” you laughed, heat rising up your neck to your cheeks. Bucky lifted you up and to the side like you weighed nothing and stood. 

“I should get back to the hotel. See you in the morning, Doll” he said as he kissed your warm cheek. “Brandon” he nodded as he shrugged on his jacket and left. 

The door closed and you heard Steve’s motorcycle roar to life as Bucky drove off. “I knew it!” your twin claimed victorious. “And you said you were just friends.”

“Yeah, like I’m the only one. How’d dinner with Wanda go?” you deflected. 

“She’s cool, a little intense, but you knew that.”

“That’s a great word to describe her” you laughed. It was filled by an empty silence and your heart sank. “I’m sorry it took Gram dying for us to see each other again, B.”

“Me too, Jacks. Promise we won’t go another year without getting together? You can even bring your scary boyfriend.” he teased, ruffling your hair as he plopped down on the sofa next to you.

“Promise” you stuck out your pinky and waited for him to loop his through it. He smiled and shook his head before returning the gesture of a sacred oath you two had shared as long as you could remember.


	6. The Services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks bids farewell to her brother and realizes how much she loves her extended family.

It was beautiful. The flowers were her favorite yellow roses, Photos of her life over the years shown proudly to honor the woman she was, the woman she inspired you to become. Pastor Michaels gave a warm and heartfelt message and called you up to speak. You took a shaky breath, doing your best to get through the next few minutes without crying. It didn’t work.

“Maria Elena Castillo was born December 25, 1940. The daughter of Spanish immigrants, she was encouraged to dream, to live the American dream” you began. “She married at the age of 20 and had one daughter, who was taken from this world too soon.”

“My brother and I didn’t give her much time to grieve, since she quickly found herself with 3 year old twins. We were fortunate to be raised by the same incredible woman as our mother. Gram was a kind of grandmother to many. In the church, at the school where she worked even after retirement, and to the kids in our neighborhood. Many of you are here now to honor her, and I speak for my family when I say thank you, from the bottom of our hearts. We love you” your voice cracked. You lost your place when you looked up at the chapel full of teary eyes. 

“I know Gram is happy, she’s been reunited with Gramps, our parents, and so many others we’ve lost. She raised Brandon and I to be fearless and chase our dreams, to live our lives to the fullest.” You smiled through the tears. 

“Gram’s favorite verse was Romans 5:8. It tells us ‘But God demonstrates his own love for us in this: While we were still sinners, Christ died for us.’ She lived her life for this verse, said she’d done good as long as she loved others. Today I honor her by saying to you truly, I love every one of you. Thank you.”

You took your seat through teary eyes to the sound of applause, sniffles and noses being blown. Brandon reached out and squeezed your hand. “Good job, Jacks.”

After the graveside services, the two of you shook hands, accepted condolences and thanked everyone for coming. A small group of special friends you and Brandon hadn’t seen in years hung back out of the way, and you were grateful for them. As they filed past, you hugged each one of them. 

Back at the house, you entered to see Tony and Bruce.

“Tony, Bruce, you came. Thank you” you said and hugged them. 

“Sure thing, kiddo. I’m sorry we couldn’t come sooner. This the famous brother?” he asked and you introduced them both to Brandon. 

“Thank you for coming” Brandon said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is ours, I’m sorry it wasn’t under better circumstances” Bruce said kindly sa he shook Brandon’s hand. 

Wanda approached your brother and hugged him warmly. He bowed his head down into her hair and hugged back tightly. You smiled, liking the idea of the two of them together. The rest of the team came forward and hugged you and Brandon one by one. Last up was Bucky, who pressed a soft, chaste kiss to your lips and wrapped you in a tight hug. You inhaled the smell of him- leather, cologne and a faint hint of cinnamon- and it calmed you. 

“How long are you are you in town for?” he asked your twin after you parted. 

“I’ve got to get back, flying out tonight. I have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning” he said, and looked at you. “Take care of my baby sister, huh?” he said to Bucky but kept his eyes on you. It was an old running joke between you, he was a whole 8 minutes older than you and he loved to rub it in.

You pretended to slug him in the gut, “Better not be a stranger, got it?” you warned. 

“Next time, my place. Both of you” he said, looking at Bucky this time. “And bring that Sokovian beauty too” he smiled. His phone dinged with an alert. “My car is here. Love you Jacks” he said hugging you tightly. 

“Love you too, B. Christmas is here, okay? Make plans now.”

“Yes ma’am” he smiled and gave you a mock-salute. You walked him to the door and waved as he got into the car. 

The next day you’d go back to the tower and back to normal life, but tonight you were going to stay one more night in your childhood home. 

A soft melody came from behind you. Steve had put on one of your grandmother’s old records. Louis Armstrong crooned out La Vie En Rose and you smiled when you saw he and Nat swaying softly. Bucky held his hand out to you and you accepted, your smaller hand sliding softly into his metal one. His flesh arm wrapped gently around your waist and you laid your head on his shoulder. 

“You did good today” he said and kissed the top of your head. “I’m sure she’s proud of you both.”

You looked up into his gray eyes and smiled through the tears. He softly kissed your lips. Tony took the opportunity to interrupt the moment. 

“When did that happen?” he blurted. You and Bucky both turned to look at him as he gaped. “You two, you’re a thing? Finally?”

You blushed and hid your face in Bucky’s warm chest. 

“About damn time” Bruce added thoughtfully. 

“Laura called it months ago” Clint said nonchalantly through a mouthful of cheese and crackers. You rested your head back on Bucky’s chest and continued to dance to Louis Armstrong. Bruce and Tony joined you, as did Wanda, Clint and Sam. Soon the whole room was filled with a group slow dance. You looked around, you still had B, but he was so far away. These weirdos you danced with were your family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was a bit of a downer! Funerals are hard but it was important for Jacks to have her Avengers family there by her side. Thanks for the suggestion of adding Iron Hulk, I like that OTP, and look forward to writing them in more :)


	7. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong and something doesn't sit right with the team.

Later that evening, Fury called and ordered the whole team back in. HYDRA decided to invade the CDC in search of the latest and greatest biologic weapon. They’d developed some new weapons tech and Steve asked you to run point with Tony. Because time was of the essence, Maria picked everyone up in the Quinjet upstate. 

On the way to Atlanta, you reviewed the preliminary reports of the mission. You were to infiltrate the building with Steve, Nat, Clint, Wanda and Bucky while Tony and Sam provided air support. Given the heavy metropolitan setting in Atlanta, Bruce remained behind unless someone called a Code Green, and Maria was on comms. 

You arrived and quietly infiltrated the facility through the ventilation shafts. The bunker that housed the new strain HYDRA was after was secured four stories underground, and HYDRA must not have had the most recent facility schematics because there was no sign of them. Tony and Sam created a diversion on the opposite side of the compound from the bunker, which worked nicely. Once the biologic agent was secure, Maria ordered you back to the Quinjet, mission accomplished.

“Are we sure we don’t want to secure their new tech?” you asked.

“Negative, that’s not the mission, O’Connor” Maria replied. 

“Kid’s right” Tony added. “We’ve taken quite a few of them out. Tweety-bird and I can just swoop on down and grab a few of their new toys.”

Steve looked at you and you nodded. “We need to know what they’re developing, Cap” you advised. 

“Fury says if and only IF you can obtain the tech without any property damage to the CDC. There are new developments in their labs and we can’t risk a breach” Maria reported. 

“Do it. Stark, Wilson, you heard the lady, no structural damage” Steve commanded. “Rendezvous when complete.”

“Copy that” Sam replied as the rest of you headed back to the surface carefully with the sensitive cargo. 

“That was too easy” Bucky said when you returned to the Quinjet. “Something’s not right.” As if on cue, the cloaked Quinjet was hit by a fireball. The shields protected you from injury, but Bruce was still outside right before it hit. 

The sound of an enormous roar answered everyone’s question.

“Oh shit, Code Green!” Tony yelled from above. “Get that bird outta here Hill! I’ve got this. Veronica? A little help here!”

Maria agreed and took off immediately. “Wilson, stay on our 6, Stark can handle this.”

“Copy” you heard Sam say through comms and then “ooh, he is NOT happy.”

The Quinjet and Falcon diverted to SHIELD headquarters in DC. The team secured the biologic agent in a new bunker upon arrival. 

“Glad that’s off the bird” Fury said, greeting the team. “Any word from Stark?”

“Lost comms, Sir, just outside Richmond” Maria replied. 

“Nothing on local media, Director” Nat advised, checking her phone. “Wait- we’ve got a signal. It’s Veronica. They’re in the Blue Ridge Mountains. Signal is stationary.”

“They’ll be there overnight” Steve said, “gotta wait out the Code Green then we’ll grab them in the morning.” 

“I’m glad you’re so confident, Captain. Meanwhile, we’ve got to find a way to cloak the Quinjets more effectively.”

Bucky was more concerned about the setup of the mission. “It’s not a fault in cloaking, they followed us to the Quinjet. The threat on the biologic weapon was real, but it’s likely they wanted it detonated the same time they attacked Dr. Banner up. Do we know why they’d want to infect the Hulk?”

“What exactly does this biologic weapon do, Director?” Steve asked.

“It stays in our secure storage, understood?” Fury turned and walked away, Maria following behind him. “Go home, team. Await further orders.”

Something wasn’t right.

As soon as Hill and Fury rounded the corner Steve turned back to the team. “We need to get Stark and Banner home now. Buck, you and Jacks take one Quinjet and find them, Nat will send you their most recent coordinates.”

“Let me talk to Maria” Sam said, and Steve nodded.

“Do it, we’ll going to take a look around here and see what we can find out. Meet back here to return to the tower in three hours.” He looked at you and Bucky, “We’ll see you guys at home.”


	8. Blue Ridge Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks and Bucky search the Blue Ridge Mountains, and find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues, so please skip this chapter if you aren't comfortable with it.

Bucky flew the Quinjet while you kept an eye on the sensors. You’d reached the last coordinates Nat had given you but to no avail. 

“I don’t see anything, Buck. Where do you think they went?” your eyes were going dry from staring intently at the screen. You looked up at him and saw his expression clouded over, a darkness had fallen over his features. 

“They’re not here, Jacks. Stark knows something’s wrong. They’ve gone dark.”

“Are you sure? Why would they hide from us?” you asked incredulously. 

“Not us, necessarily. They’re watching to see where the pieces fall. It’s what he’d do” he said, nodding. 

You knew who he meant, The Soldier. When missions went bad, Bucky knew what to do. It never failed. The only mission The Soldier had ever failed was the one where he was supposed to kill Steve. Even then, he managed to break programming and do the right thing. That ability wasn’t something HYDRA ever created, it was pure 100% James Buchanan Barnes. Between the two of them, it was impossible to misread a tactical situation. 

“How long?” you asked. 

“Morning. It gives Banner time to recover, and Stark will have a plan by then” he answered. “We have to wait it out, Jacks. If we go home tonight we go empty handed.” His gray eyes met your blue-green ones. 

“I don’t go home empty handed, Bucky” you answered resolutely, and that told him everything he needed to know. 

“That’s my girl” he smiled. “I’ll set her down in that clearing. We can stay cloaked tonight.”

Once you prepared the area to station the Quinjet for the night, you fished out supplies from the storage over the bulkhead. You were both famished and a meal of protein bars and bottled water never looked so good. You rolled out one of the mats and set up a makeshift picnic. 

Bucky sat on the mat next to you and stretched out his long legs, resting one boot on top of the other. He texted Steve the code for a mission delay. You each took a protein bar and clinked together your plastic bottles of water before taking a long draw. 

Bucky looked at you and smiled, “Not exactly the first date I’d hoped to take you on, Doll.”

“You don’t hear me complaining, do you?” You pressed a soft kiss to his stubbly cheek and giggled at the way your lips tickled. You leaned against his arm and rested your head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of yours and the two of you sat contentedly in a comfortable silence. 

“Hey Doll?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want from life?”

You picked your head up and looked into his eyes. He asked the question in all sincerity and you suddenly felt completely unprepared to wrap your mind around and answer. 

“I don’t know, Buck. I guess what anyone else wants, really.”

“Fame and fortune?” he asked rhetorically. 

“Yes, definitely!” you laughed. “Honestly? Promise you won’t judge me?”

“Anything.”

“Everything I want I have right next to me.” You hoped it didn’t sound too sappy, but it was true. “What about you? Your generation’s got the American Dream, yeah?”

“I just wanna be home” he said, looking down at your hands, your fingers laced together. 

“Brooklyn?” you asked, quite literally and he chuckled. 

“Nah, my home isn't just some place on a map.” He met your gaze. “It’s simpler than that, actually. Wherever I can look into your eyes…” his eyes trailed down to your mouth, following the curve of your lips as he continued, “and kiss your lips. That’s where I’m home.” 

He leaned over and softly kissed you. Butterflies fluttered wildly in your stomach and you kissed him back eagerly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and ran your hands through his long hair. He pulled you into his lap and held you close, deepening the kiss. A small moan escaped your lips and your breath hitched as his tongue swiped across your lips and into your mouth. He tasted warm, soft and sweet and him kissing you so deeply took your breath away. You parted breathless and he looked deep into your eyes. 

“I love you Jacks. I’m in love with you and I never want to be without you” he professed. 

“Bucky…” you managed to speak softly. Your hands cupped his defined jaw. “I love you too, so much” you confessed and kissed him hungrily. His lips traveled down your neck and you moved against him, softly moaning his name. 

You tilted your head back as he licked and nipped his way down your neck. His strong arms wrapped around your waist pulling you tightly against his body and you were acutely aware of the multiple layers of tactical gear between the two of you. 

“Wait, oh… wait, Bucky” you moaned and he pulled back from your neck loosening his hold on you. His concerned eyes searched yours and you smiled. You remained in his lap, unzipped your kevlar vest and let it fall behind you. The look on your face was pure seduction but the ‘thunk’ of the gear hitting the metal floor of the Quinjet made you both laugh. 

A mischievous glint danced in his eyes as he watched you peel off your gear. You separated the velcro of your tac jacket and tossed it behind you as well, and then shook your long auburn hair free from the bun high atop your head. 

You fingers deftly attacked the fasteners of his shoulder holster and tac jacket. He helped you by shrugging out of the gear. Once you both removed your gloves and were left in nothing on top but your cami and his tank, you attacked each other. It was all hands and lips and tongues and teeth. You’d never felt passion like that before and you quickly became intoxicated by your need for more. 

“Mmm, Bucky” you moaned into his mouth. “I want you, please.”

“Gonna give you what you want, Doll” he spoke against your neck and you moaned again, louder when his lips found the sweet spot over your pulse. “Anything you want, sweetheart” he whispered against your soft skin. 

You reached behind him to the cupboard that held the mats and grabbed a roll, tossing it sloppily beside you as it unrolled. Without saying a word, he laid you back onto the mat and moved between your legs. You reached down to the hem of his tank and pulled it up his back, desperate for skin to skin contact. He sat back on his knees and pulled it off the rest of the way and you took the opportunity to pull your cami over your head 

You sat up with him and drug your blunt nails down his chest and over the ripples of muscle on his stomach. Your eyes stayed locked onto his as your fingers moved to your sports bra, slowly lowering the zipper until you were uncovered. You shrugged your shoulders and let the fabric fall back and down your arms. 

His gray eyes drank you in, and you heard him whisper “so beautiful”. You looked down, feeling overwhelmed by his praise and the look of adoration on his face. He slowly leaned into you and your hands caught his belt and undid it as he laid you back. Your fingertips caressed up his sides and he slowly kissed down your neck and collarbone, down to the mounds of your breasts. His metal hand cupped one side as his hot lips and mouth found the stiff bud on the other side. He softly sucked it into his mouth and you gasped at the contrast of it to the cool metal of his hand. 

“So soft, doll. So perfect” he moaned against your flesh and kissed down your ribs to your hip. He looked up at you for permission and you nodded. He undid your belt and slowly slid your pants down, kissing each new inch of skin as it was revealed. 

He pulled your boots, socks and pants off and you laid there below him in nothing but your black microfiber hipster panties. The way he looked at you you might have been wearing the most expensive lingerie. He raised your left leg up to his shoulder and kissed back up your leg. He was almost between your thighs and you realized he was far to overdressed. 

“Please, Bucky. I need you” you whispered breathlessly. He covered your lips with his and you gently nipped his full pouty lower lip. 

“Mmm baby doll, tell me. You gotta tell me what you want” he growled against your lips and neck as he again nipped the sensitive skin, marking you and soothing the area over with his soft tongue. “I love you so much, you’re so beautiful, so perfect for me.”

“Please… make love to me. I need you, Bucky, please” you begged. Your hands found his zipper, the fabric of his pants tight from arousal. 

“I want to, baby, but we don’t have anything.”

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill, please” you begged between kisses and he sat back and removed the last of his clothing, lowering himself next to you. 

His heavy erection pressed against your hip and he looked down into your eyes. “Are you sure, Doll?” he asked one last time, softly tracing your jaw. Your eyes locked onto each other and you nodded your head yes, yes and he removed your underwear. 

You were completely naked under him, your elegant legs wrapped around his waist. Your eyes were locked onto each other when he entered you. The sensation caused a whimper to escape your lips, which he caught in his mouth. You felt so full, so wonderfully stretched around him and your body craved more. 

“Oh, God. You’re so perfect baby doll, you feel so good, so tight for me.” You whimpered again and he searched your face. You kissed him deeply and nodded to signal him to move. He rocked slowly, carefully against your hips until you were able to take all of him. 

His name fell from your lips like a prayer, over and over. The two of you moved together as one, whispering promises of love and forever. Eventually your cries grew louder and your body was brought to the edge of your release. 

“That’s it baby, you gonna come for me? Yeah?” You nodded and bit down into the flesh where his neck met his shoulder and his hips began to stutter. “Oh, yes, fuck! Oh, you feel so good, so good for me. I love you, so much, you’re everything” he praised as your body clenched around him again and again. 

You held his face between your hands, eyes locked on each other, and you begged him. “I want you to come inside me. Please, I wanna feel you come” you kissed him deeply and when you separated breathlessly he searched your eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he asked and turned his head to press a kiss to the palm of your hand. You nodded and begged his name again. His eyes closed and he growled, catching your lips in a searing kiss as he came deep inside you and collapsed on top of you. Both of you were breathing hard and fast, connected in a tangled sweaty mess of arms, legs and lips. 

He rolled over onto his back and pulled you close to him, his arms wrapped around you and your head and hand resting on his chest as you listened to and felt the pounding of his heart in his chest. He stretched down and kissed your forehead and the top of your head. 

You laid there quietly, the only sounds your heavy breathing slowly evening out. “I’m so lucky, Doll” he said, breaking the silence. “Never gonna let you go, I promise.”

You looked up into his eyes and saw the love and devotion that shone there. “I love you, Bucky, always” you promised and softly kissed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I've decided to continue the Jacks and Bucky story in another fic. Keep an eye for that one soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Where should I take Jacks? She's a bad-ass waiting to be written into life! I'm open to all ideas (including smut)- looking forward to your suggestions :)


End file.
